White & Black
by BlackInuzuka
Summary: "Querida Hokage: La echamos de menos. X" "Querida Hokage: Llegaremos pronto. Tenemos muchas ganas de volver a verla. X" "Querida maestra... X" "Día 1 de Septiembre, A las 11 y media de la mañana. X"
1. FIRMADO X

CAPITULO 1: X

Tsunade Senju. Entrenada junto a Jiraiya y Orochimaru por Hiruzen Sarutobi. Ninja médico, parte de los tres sannin legendarios junto a sus compañeros de equipo y ahora, la Quinta Hokage de la Villa de la Hoja en el País del Fuego.

Siendo la Hokage lo más sorprendente que podía pasarle eran las guerras, pero por el momento todo estaba en calma, si dejamos de lado a Akatsuki y a su antiguo compañero Orochimaru, claro.

Pero, desde hacía un par de semanas tenía un secreto guardado. No, no eran las botellas de sake que guardaba en un cajón, que era un secreto mínimo.

Dos semanas atrás empezó a recibir cartas anónimas, ya le gustaría que fueran de un admirador secreto, se preocuparía menos y no le dolería tanto la cabeza.

"Querida Hokage: La echamos de menos. X"

"Querida Hokage: Llegaremos pronto. Tenemos muchas ganas de volver a verla. X"

"Querida maestra... X"

Fue la última carta la que más le preocupó. ¿Alguien trataba de gastarle una broma? Por que no podían ser ellas, era imposible.

Por eso, por esa última carta, decidió contar su secreto a Jiraiya, por que el también sabía de lo que pasó años atrás.

-Tsunade: ¿Que crees?

-Jiraiya: No se que pensar Tsunade, es... raro.

Ninguno sabía que hacer, ni que pensar.

Desde la última vez que le llegó una carta firmada por "X" pasaron tres días. Los dos sannin estaban ansiosos por la siguiente. ¿Que diría? ¿Tendría por fin el nombre del autor? ¿Sería ese X quienes ellos pensaban o sería una broma?

Su mente decía que era más probable que fuera la broma pero, quien sabe.

Esa tarde, como otras tantas, los dos hablaban sobre las misteriosas cartas, completamente solos, ni siquiera la compañera de Tsunade, Shizune, estaba allí. Bueno, al menos en ese momento.

-Shizune: ¿Maestra Tsunade? ¿Puedo pasar?

-Tsunade: ¿es importante?

-Shizune: Tiene una carta.

-Tsunade: ¡Pasa! ¡Rápido!

A penas había cerrado la puerta cuando la Sannin le arrebató la carta de las manos.

"Día 1 de Septiembre, A las 11 y media de la mañana. X"

-Jiraiya: Hoy es día 31 de Agosto.

-Tsunade: Mañana descubriremos todo. A las 11 de la mañana en la puerta de la villa, Jiraiya. Esto es serio.

-Shizune: Maestra Tsunade ¿que pasa?

-Tsunade: No lo sé Shizune, no lo sé.

Día 1 de Septiembre, en las puertas de la Aldea de la hoja.

-Jiraiya: ¿Y si es una trampa?

-Tsunade: Pues a repartir golpes.

-Jiraiya: Si señora.

Los minutos corrían despacio, jamás media hora se les hizo tan larga. Los guardias de la puerta, Kotetsu y Izumo, los miraban esperar, sin hacer nada mas que mirar al horizonte.

Hasta que los vieron moverse, cambiar su posición a una mas defensiva. ¿Estarían atacando la Villa? No, habrían informado y evacuado a los civiles. ¿Entonces?

Jiraiya no podía creer lo que veía y Tsunade estaba al borde del llanto.

-Jiraiya: ¿El jutsu de resurrección?

-Tsunade: Mírales los ojos, no tienen la esclerótica de los ojos negra. Son reales.

Dos encapuchadas habían aparecido en el horizonte y ahora estaban a tan solo dos pasos de los Sannin.

-Tsunade: Han sido cuatro años, pensando en que os había perdido para siempre. Y estáis...

-WWWW: Vivas maestra.

-Tsunade: Luego me explicareis todo.

La Sannin las fundió en un abrazo digno del record Guiness.

Izumo y Kotetsu tan solo veían a los sannin abrazar a dos encapuchadas. Ni siquiera cuando los cuatro entraron a la aldea y se marcharon en dirección a la Mansión Hokage pudieron ver quienes eran las recién llegadas.


	2. ¡ENTRAN! ¿LAS DISCIPULAS DE LOS SANNIN?

CAPITULO 2: ¡ENTRAN! ¿LAS DISCIPULAS DE LOS SANNIN?

-Tsunade: Aún no puedo creer que esteis vivas niñas.

-WWWW: Nosotras tampoco lo creiamos maestra.

-Tsunade: contadnos, que pasó.

-BBBB: ¿Es seguro hablar aqui?

-Tsunade: No os preocupeis.

-BBBB: La mision de hace cuatro años. Una mision de rango A. Localizar a un miembro de Akatsuki. La cumplimos. Localizamos a Hidan. La misión solo consistía en localizarlo, pero al parecer Akatsuki sabía de esa misión y ellos tenían otra. Localizarnos a nosotras.

-WWWW: Cuando volvíamos a la Villa Kakuzu y Sasori nos esperaban. Luchamos contra ellos pero pronto fueron llegando mas miembros de Akatsuki. Teníamos que salir de allí. Nos escondimos detrás de una cascada el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el aliento por que nos encontraron.

-BBBBB: Cuando despertamos estabamos encadenadas, sin armas y con un sello que nos absorbía el chakra si lo usabamos. Despues de muchisimo tiempo alli, no se exactamente cuanto, torturadas por Akatsuki, nos abandonaron en el bosque.

-WWWW: supongo que pensarían que no sobreviviríamos. Como estabamos desatadas, con las pocas fuerzas que teniamos logramos quitarnos los sellos para restaurar nuestro chakra. Cuando tuvimos el suficiente usamos el jutsu del hechizero para que las invocaciones nos pusieran a salvo.

-BBBB: Pasamos un año y medio recuperandonos mientras viajabamos con unos artistas ambulantes. Los otros dos años y medio estuvimos entrenando, para no perder las habilidades que teniamos, en el pais de nuestras invocaciones. Ellas nos han cuidado.

-Jiraiya: habéis pasado un infierno.

-Tsunade: Pero ahora estáis aqui. Vivas.

-WWWW: Tenemos una preocupacion maestra.

-Tsunade: decidme.

-WWWW: Si Akatsuki , o Orochimaru, se enteraran de que estamos vivas, podrían atacar la villa.

-Jiraiya: Tiene razon Tsunade. Para estar mas seguros deberíamos contar esto a los ninja. Como mínimo.

-Tsunade: No es tan fácil. Ellas... son un secreto de cara a los ciudadanos. Y de cara a algunos ninja tambien.

-BBBB: es encesario maestra. Será más seguro para todos.

-Tsunade: esta bien. Jiraiya, avisa a todo ninja. Para que se mas secreto nos reuniremos en la torre que hay en el centro del bosque de la muerte a la una de la tarde*. Seguro que tendrán preguntas asi que comeremos alli, que lleven lo que necesiten. Yo las llevaré a ellas hasta allí.

-Jiraiya: Bien. Esto va a ser divertido.

Y así, es como todos los ninjas de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja se reunieron en la torre.

-Tsunade: Bien, ahora que ya estais todos aqui es hora de comenzar a contar el motivo de esta reunión.

-Jiraiya: (En voz baja para que solo Tsunade le escuchara) ¿donde están?

-Tsunade: Fueron a dar una vuelta por el bosque. Pero prometieron que no irían muy lejos y que estarían aqui para la presentación. Asi que empezaré sin ellas y espero que aparezcan por lo menos al final.

-Kakashi: Quinta Hokage.

-Tsunade: si, si. Veamos. Voy a empezar a contaros algo sobre hace 20 años. Por aquel entonces había un grupo de "científicos" por llamarlos de alguna manera, que querían crear a unos ninja que fueran invencibles. Usaban ninjas para experimentos. Fusionar su cuerpo con armas, con armaduras... Pero todos terminaban muriendo. Entonces se les ocurrió que si entrenaban desde una edad extremadamente temprana a los ninja, con entrenamientos duros, sometiendoles a otros experiementos para aumentar su chakra, podrían lograr su objetivo. Hace 18 años aprovecharon el nacimiento de dos bebés de los clanes mas poderosos de la villa para esos experiementos. Antes de que alguno proteste, dejadme acabar. Esos clanes son el Uchiha y el Hyûga, si. Bien, los científicos les quitaron esos bebés a sus madres a poco tiempo de nacer, sin otro proposito nada mas que entrenarlos. Empezaron el entrenamiento a los cinco años y a los siete podrían haber alcanzado el nivel de chunnin y a los diez el nivel de jounnin.

Todos los ninja estaban tremendamente sorpendidos por esta historia. Ninguna sabía que debían pensar o que preguntas hacerle a la sannin.

-Tsunade: Nadie en la villa sabía de estos experiemntos hasta que no cumplieron los ocho años. Fue entonces cuando los científicos fueron detenidos y ellas... ellas no podían volver a sus casas por que sus padres las consideraban robadas. Por eso, el tercer hokage, decidió que nosotros, los tres sannin siguieramos con su entrenamiento y comprobaramos lo que los científicos habian creado. ¿Por que os cuento todo esto os preguntareis? Bueno, hace cuatro años, en una mision buscando a Akatsuki fueron capturadas y nosotros pensamos que fueron asesinadas. Hace dos semanas empecé a recibir cartas anónimas y hoy, han aparecido.

-Neji: ¿Pero no ha dicho que Akatsuki las había asesinado?

-Tsunade: He dicho que pensaba que las habían asesinado.

-Sakura: Quiere decir que, siguen vivas, que no son víctimas del jutsu de resurreccion. Entonces... Un Hyûga y lo que es más importante, un Uchiha...

-Sasuke: ¡Pero que estais diciendo! Itachi y yo somos los unicos!

-Tsunade: Se que es dificil de entender Sasuke, pero piensa en la historia que os e contado.

-Jiraiya: Sería más fácil de aceptar si las vierais, y deberían estar aqui, pero... OH, por fin. ¿Dónde estabais?

No sólo las dos recién llegadas entraban en la torre. Venían montadas sobre un lobo (B) y un tigre (W) de un tamaño considerablemente grande.

-WWWW: Dando una vuelta por el bosque.

-BBBB: Hay unos bichos muy feos.

-Tsunade: niñas, venid aqui. Conocereis a todos luego, pero mientras voy a presentaros oficialmente.

Mientras señalaba a cada una las presentaba a los ninjas.

-Tsunade: White Hyûga y Black Uchiha.

*Es el mismo bosque que en los examenes de chunnin, ellos tenían un límite de 5 días para completar la mision, pero no significa que se tarde cinco dias en salir de ese bosque. De las puertas a la torre hay 10 km (esto es cierto eh)


	3. SHARINGAN Y OJO BLANCO LA REUNION

Espero que os guste este fic ^^

Disculpad las faltas y Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei pero Black y White son Ocs de mi invencion :D

CAPITULO 3: SHARINGAN Y OJO BLANCO. LA REUNION.

-Black: Hola!

-White: Encantada.

-Kakashi: Vaya, habeis cambiado mucho.

-White: Kakashi. Tu no has cambiado nada.

Mientras algunos seguian en shock (mayoritariamente los de la generación de Naruto) y sus maestros les daban la bienvenida.

Comieron todos juntos, hablando de las misiones, de divertidas anécdotas de su pasado, y algunos solo preguntando a las nuevas ninjas.

-Sakura: Debió haber sido muy duro el entrenamiento. Empezasteis muy jovenes.

-White: Fácil no fue desde luego.

-Naruto: Pero os habeis echo muy fuertes a que si.

-Black: si, claro. Dijiste que eras Naruto Uzumaki ¿verdad?

-Naruto: si.

-Black: hijo de Kushiha Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze. El recipiente de el zorro de nueve colas.

-Naruto: ¿Como sabeis todo eso?

-White: Nuestro entrenamiento no consistia solo en entrenamientos fisicos o de jutsus. Teníamos que fortalezer nuestra mente tambien. Y la historia de el nueve colas es muy famosa.

-Naruto: ya veo.

-Sasuke: hmp

El Uchiha salió de la torre, dejandolos a todos algo sorprendidos. Detrás de él fue Black.

-Sakura: Supongo que a Sasuke le a sorprendido que haya otro Uchiha.

-White: se sorprenderá más.

Con los Uchiha...

-Black: Difícil de asimilar eh.

-Sasuke: Difícil se queda corto.

-Black: Me gustaría contarte algo más, pero no estoy segura de si me creerás.

-Sasuke: Te pareces mucho a ella.

-Black: ¿A quien?

-Sasuke: A nuestra madre. Ya me había dado cuenta.

-Black: ¿De verdad? ¿Me parezco a ella? Nunca conocí a nadie del clan. Nadie me contó nada de mis padres nunca. Asi que me alegra que me digas eso.

-Sakura: Asi que son hermanos eh.

-White: Si. Por eso es mejor dejarlos solos.

-Naruto: ya veo.

-White: Ahora me gustaría hablar con Hinata y Neji.

-Hinata: ¿si?

-White: vereis, no se nada de mi familia, solo el nombre de mis padres. Hiashi y Perla* Hyûga.

-Hinata: ¿Co-como?

-Neji: Por algun motivo me lo imaginaba.

-White: creo que yo tambien. Sabía que tenía dos hermanas. Asi que una debe ser Hinata ¿verdad?

-Neji: Asi es. La menor se llama Hanabi. White-sama.

-White: No me llames así Neji, me hace sentir vieja. Y somos.. ¿primos?

-Neji: si.

-Naruto: Oye, Hinata. Vuelve en ti.

-Black: me alegra que regresaras a la villa y que no mataras a Itachi.

-Sasuke: aun estoy bajo custodia pero...

-Black: es mejor que no estar, Sasuke.

-Sasuke: Lo que mas me sorpendió fue que Naruto seguia empeñado en hacerme volver. Al parecer fue una promesa que le hizo a Sakura.

-Black: ¿por que me da la sensacion de que tu voz cambia cuando dices ese nombre?

-Sasuke: que dices... Mi voz no cambia, solo...

La Uchiha tan solo sonrió a su hermano, pero por dentro se moría de ganas por saber más.

*Perla: asi llamaremos a la madre de Hinata y Hanabi (y en este fic de White).


	4. ¡LAGRIMAS! SOY YO

CAPITULO 4: ¡LAGRIMAS! SOY YO...

-White: No se si debería maestra.

Tsunade, White, Hinata y Neji esperaban en las puertas de la mansión Hyûga a que la albina se decidiera a entrar.

-Tsunade: claro que debes. Seguro que se elegran de verte.

-White: Pero... es como si fueran extraños, no creo que... Seguro que apenas se acuerdan.

-Tsunade: White... yo nunca e tenido hijos pero vosotras sois como mis hijas y te puedo asegurar que no os olvide nunca.

-Hiashi: ¿Quien anda ahi?

-Tsunade: ahi esta, ese es Hiashi. Solo deja que te vea, si no te reconoce yo le contaré todo.

Tensión, nervios, más que en una pelea. Eso es lo que sentía White. Tenía delante suyo a un señor de pelo gris y ojos blancos que le aseguraban que era su padre, y algo dentro de ella le decía que era cierto.

El cabeza de familia solo se quedó mirandola, petrificado. ¿La había reconocido o pensaba que era un enemigo?

-Perla: ¿Quien es querido?

Querido. Ella tenía que ser Perla Hyûga, su madre. Durante toda su vida había querido abrazar a su madre más de una vez y ahora que la tenía delante no sabía como actuar, ni que decir.

-Perla: mi niña...

-Hiashi: ¡Quinta Hokage!

-Tsunade: Es ella. La auténtica. Os explicaré los detalles mañana. Teneis hasta entonces para poneros al día.

Perla se acercó con cautela a la albina, y como si pensara que se rompería la tocó con toda la delicadez que pudo.

-Perla: Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de ponerte nombre...

-White: Soy White. Por el pelo, el que me lo puso no se lo trabajó mucho.

-Hiashi: Perla, dejala que pase. Nos contará todo dentro.

-Black: asi que aqui residía el Clan Uchiha.

-Sasuke: si.

-Black: supongo que debe dolerte estar aqui, lo siento pero... quieria conocer este sitio.

-Sasuke: no importa, algún día tendría que venir.

-Black: ¿dónde vivias? con nuestros padres quiero decir.

-Sasuke: es por aqui.

La kunoichi estaba decidida a recorrer todo el lugar, pisar donde pisaba su clan, el clan que nunca conoció.

Al llegar a la casa en la que habitaban sus padres se sentó sobre el tatami, ignorando el polvo y la suciedad.

-Black: siempre habia soñado con que cuando mi entrenamiento acabara podría venir aqui a vivir.

-Sasuke: yo tambien pensé en volver, pero yo solo...

-Black: invita a Sakura.

-Sasuke: ya vale.

-Black: lo siento, pero es divertido. Había oido que el gran Sasuke Uchiha era frío y calculador, lleno de odio y de venganza. Me alegra que conmigo no seas asi.

-Sasuke: supongo que el conocerte... saber que eres mi hermana, parte del Clan. Confianza ¿no?

-Black: confianza. Me da envidia White, ahora mismo estará con sus padres, tomando un té...

-Sasuke: ven conmigo.

El peliazabache la llevó algo más lejos más concretamente al cementerio Uchiha. Se paró delante de un par de tumbas en las que se podía leer "MIKOTO UCHIHA" y "FUGAKU UCHIHA"

-Sasuke: no es lo mismo pero...

-Black: gracias. Esto es algo que quería hacer. Venir a traerles flores. Lo siento, las traeré la proxima vez. Mamá, papá... Soy yo... Vuestra niña sin nombre. Me pusieron Black. Black Uchiha... Me e reunido con Sasuke, al fin. Los dos estabamos muy solos, pero ahora que estamos juntos no volverá a pasar... Ya lo vereis...

-Sasuke: Black.

-Black: Estoy bien. Vamonos.

En la mansión Hyûga estaban todos sentados a la mesa, cenando y escuchado todo lo que White tenía que contarles, que preguntarles.

-Hiashi: Akatsuki...

-White: Si, pero no pasa nada. Ya es pasado.

-Perla: mi pequeña, tenía tantas ganas de verte.

-White: Era lo que más deseaba, mamá...

-Perla: Algo dentro de mi me decía que solo estabas desaparecida, que no podías estar...

-White: Esta todo bien ahora.

-Hiashi: ya es tarde y hoy a sido un día dificil. Vayamos a descansar. White, dormiras con Hinata hoy. Mañana tendrás una habitación.

-White: a mi me parece bien. ¿Estas de acuerdo Hinata?

-Hinata: si.

Minutos despues las dos hermanas mayores de la familia Hyûga en la cama de la menor. Poniendose al día entre ellas.

-White: asi que siempre te gustó Naruto y ahora estais juntos eh.

-Hinata: s-si.

-White: conmigo no hace falta que te pongas tímida. Puedes contarme lo que quieras. ¿Como se tomaron papá y mamá que estes saliendo con Naruto?

-Hinata: padre no se lo tomó nada bien. No deja que NAruto-kun se acerque a casa. Y sin embargo TenTen, que sale con Neji, se a quedado a cenar más de una vez.

-White: y eso te da rabia ¿verdad?

-Hinata: si...

-White: Naruto tiene en su interior el zorro de nueve colas. Supongo que papá pretende protegerte de el. Y eso esta bien. Para que no se pase de la raya con la proteccion... ¿Que tal si te quedas unos cuantos días con Naruto? Que papá sepa que vais a estar solos unos días. Cuando vea que vuelves sana y salva debería entenderlo.

-Hinata: pasar... unos días con Naruto-kun... a solas...

La peliazul solo podía pensar en eso y cuanto más lo pensaba más verguenza le daba, hasta acabó desmayandose. White aprovechó para dormirse entonces. La primera noche en casa.


End file.
